oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Clakker
Clakkerz are a sentient chicken-like species, who live in settlements along the Mongo River that greatly resemble frontier towns of the Old West era in the United States. They are one of the main consumers of industry-made products on Mudos. They have little sympathy for the Grubbs, and are only concerned with themselves, the latest gossip, or Moolah. Clakkerz are an extremely ignorant species, out-casting others different from them unless it nets them significant benefits, such as paying Stranger for bounty hunting outlaws. After Stranger defeats Sekto and the Dam is demolished, some of the Clakkerz cities are flooded, though it seems the Clakkerz themselves managed to survive. Upon learning that Stranger is a Steef, they are automatically hostile towards him and attempt to kill him to collect a bounty on Steef heads when Stranger attempted to escape New Yolk City. Generally, though, Clakkerz have a tendency to panic and hide in their buildings if someone fires a gun within the city limits. While they hide, a voice on a loudspeaker tells the offending party to settle down. After several seconds they come back outside. Anatomy Adults average from five to six feet tall. They have a strong orange colored beak with forward-facing nostrils. Large bulbous eyes grant them with excellent binocular vision. Adults and teens have bald skin that is generally various shades of white or grey. Wing-like arms grow firm feathers. Each arm has five feather-like digits with small claws used to grasp items. Legs are short and feet are wide, with each one ending in three white claws. Males and females are very similar due to low sexual dimorphism. Females often sport two large breast-like protrusions. Whether or not they are functional milk-bearing breasts is currently unknown and up for debate. Clakkerz apparently reproduce by mating and laying eggs like chickens. Young Clakkerz have a soft feathery down that usually is white, grey, or more commonly yellow in coloration. Many Clakkerz, regardless of activity level, become overweight and develop double chins and have pronounced sagging, fatty skin. Behavior The average Clakker is meek and will flee when danger approaches. There are exceptions to this though as some become bounty hunters and hunt not only the wild game but the sentient species of Mudos. Clakker individuals can vary from the hard-working end of the spectrum (like Opple farmers) to extremely lazy (those in New Yolk City for example). Many develop a sedentary lifestyle, lending to their often borderline obese appearance. Notable Clakkerz * Eugene Ius * Beekz the Oppel Farmer * Cornjaws the Retired Sleg Hunter * Professor Dimble * Charlie * Ordie * Skycart Joe * The Barge Keeper * The 2 Sewer Workers Appearances *''Stranger's Wrath (First Appearance)'' *''Stranger's Wrath HD'' Trivia * The Clakkerz are the only species in Oddworld (other than Ratz) to use a "z" to show plural tense instead of an "s". * If you talk to one enough he or she will get angry and ask (usually using colorful language) that you leave them alone. External links *The Oddworld Encyclopedia's article on Clakkerz Gallery Clakker Farmer Concept.PNG|Clakker farmer concept art clakkerz_farmer_concept_sketch_uncolored.png|Uncolored farmer concept sketch clakkerz_concepts.png|Townfolk and farmer movement concept clakkerz_farmer_townfolk_concept.png|Townfolk concept sketch clakkerz_townfolk_concept.png|Townfolk concept sketch clakkerz_townfolk_concept_rough.png|Dress sketch ClakkerzSCR05.jpg|The Clakker Bounty Store Clerk seen talking to Sekto over the phone. concept.PNG|Concept vs renders female_clakkerz_concept.png|Clakker female clakker_store_manager_concept.png|Store Manager render clakker_female_concept_dress.jpg|Female clakker dress concept ClakkerKids.jpg|Female Clakker behind two adolescent Clakkers Category:Industrial Species Category:Clakkerz Category:Stranger's Wrath Category:Species